


I'm (Nothing) Like You

by LadyHorizon94



Series: (Not) Mine [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...You're gonna do it anyway aren't you?, AU, Angst, Don't read if triggered, Drama, Ecto-genitalia in one scene, Fontcest, Horror, I'm Serious, Kinda, M/M, NOT ACTUAL PORN BUT DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, Omppuisapple don't read this, Others - Freeform, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Post Traumatic Disorder, Remember how well last time went my friend, SELF-HARM MENTIONED BRIEFLY, Sexual and Physical, UF!Sansby, Underfell, Violence and kinda gore, Warning: Incest, Warning: Rape/Non-Con, honeymustard - Freeform, me too, plz, preYandere!Underswap papyrus, sorry abt inside jokes on tags, underswap - Freeform, unhealthy thoughts, warning: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh I see”, He shouts grinning like a madman. “You are just angry someone else touched him before you.” Papyrus jolts at those words opening his mouth to object to prove Fell wrong – </p><p>-But the horrible, undeniable truth is, Fell is right. Those black thoughts are getting stronger and stronger every day and even though he wants to protect Red, wants him to stay safe… He also wants Red so badly to look only at him. </p><p>Underswap AU and Underfell AU. WARNING: INCEST, NON-CON VIOLENCE,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm (Nothing) Like You

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love fluffy hurt-comforty HoneyMustard, I wanted to try something a bit different with this pair... So those who waits for that kind of stuff, this isn't your story ^^''. I wanted to try this since I have this headcannon that instead of getting depressed and passive after so many resets like UT!Sans, US!Pap would get bitter and cynical (But never towards Blue or someone he cares about). So... USPap is not exactly... sane in here. Like, he isn't mad or crazy fully but he's getting kinda possessive? PreYandere? (I don't know what to call him in this...) So if you don't really like this kind of take on USPap I suggest to go read some other fics about him. :'D (Why do I always twist everything and make it dark? ;___;)
> 
> WARNING! THIS WORK DEALS WITH INCEST, RAPE, VIOLENCE, ABUSE, POSSESSIVE THOUGHTS AND THERE IS SMALL MENTION OF SELF-HARM. PLEASE IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED OR A MINOR OR SENSITIVE TO THESE THEMES. PLEASE I SERIOUSLY DON'T WANT ANYONE TO HAVE ANXIETY ATTACKS/FLASHBACKS/OR PANIC ATTACKS
> 
> And lastly: USPap=Papyrus UFPap=Fell UFSans=Red and USSans=Blue

**I'm (Nothing) Like You**

 

Red hasn’t been exaggerated while describing this god forsaken place. Unlike in his village, the snow in here is light gray from the monster dust – if Papyrus is looking hard enough, he even can see some of it floating in the air time to time. Idly he ponders if it gets inside his mouth. The thought makes him want to vomit on the ground but he keeps his disgust down.

The most buildings are sad looking. They stand tall and dark, some of windows and doors are covered with boards – most likely to keep other monsters out. Speaking of them… They truly look more like what humans often think monsters are like. They are full of scars, wounds and bruises they snarl and growl, fighting in the middle of the small streets.

Papyrus pays no mind for them. He doesn’t flinch, when they bump to him, shooting angry glares and muttering threats. He only stares coldly right back at them from the depth of his hood, face expressionless and eye sockets already gleaming faintly. Papyrus has already difficulties to control his magic, overwhelming rage whirling and whispering what he should when he finally would find this world’s Papyrus.

His hands curl into fists and he almost bites the cigarette in his mouth in two. _How could somebody –_

Well, being in this universe makes it easier to believe all those things Red has told with fearful, quivering voice looking guilty, like he shouldn’t tell. The ironic, twisted joke in all of this is, the little guy thinks,it’s _his_ fault. That if _he_ had been better, Papyrus – Or Fell as they speak of him to ease the confusion - wouldn’t be like that and everything would be better –

_Bullshit._

It’s not Red, It’s not his fault. **_It’s not._** The edgy, small skeleton has been brainwashed with fists, hateful words and torture to believe those awful things. When Papyrus and his little brother are trying to assure him it’s not like that. It doesn’t _work_ like that, the other one only shakes his head desperately, curling inside his hoodie, trying to hide from kindness the brothers try to offer him.

It’s frustrating and heartbreaking. Maybe even more than the fact, Red fears Papyrus. Not as much as he used to, not actively. But enough to make Papyrus absolutely, undoubtedly _loath_ his counterpart with all his soul.

He can’t look at Red or his adorably small frame for too long, or the other one would flinch, thinking, he’s in the way.

He can’t touch Red without having the other one starting to tremble, gaze turning distant and body tensing.

He can’t _enjoy_ Red’s company because of the oh-so-merry fact that he looks like his _abuser_.

It had been much worse earlier. On the first days he would have a panic attack only for being in the same room with Papyrus. Blue had to take care of Red instead. Things were better, but it’s not enough, not nearly. _Not for him._ Not after what Papyrus learned just a week ago –

Oh, things are so much worse than he and blue originally thought. This knew knowledge had Blue turn pale and bright blue tears escaping his eye sockets. It left Pap with rage that was cold but burning and almost stronger than anything he had felt in his entire life. It was the final straw. Something inside him had snapped that night.

This is all is counterparts fault.

 _ **H E  W O U L D  M A K E  F E L L**_   _**P A Y**_

The fucking hilarious part? Red _cared about_ that asshole! He would try to explain his brother, try to justify his actions and understate his own pain. Heck – he even got mad once when Papyrus bad mouthed the fucker, tried to tell Red, _it wasn’t what brothers did._

It’s ironic, sickly funny even. Despite everything, Red would still choose his brother. Despite all of kindness, comfort and warmth he wouldn’t choose –

Papyrus spits the cigarette in the snow and stops. He’s there. The house is familiar and surprisingly neat. The door or the window aren't boarded. But there’s no welcoming carpet in front of it, no decorations. The two-storey house stands there bare, and lost looking like it’s abandoned. There’s no light inside and nothing seems to move.

The skeleton scanned the house with his eyes, wondering the best way to proceed. His magic is wiggling and dancing desperately, sparks already materializing on tips on his phalanges. He considers burning the whole thing down and watch as the fire would lick the sky…

…But that wouldn’t kill Fell. Unfortunately. So he settles with more straightforward method. He marches towards the door, his feet stomping the disgusting gray snow as he walks. He has already, almost subconsciously summoned a bone on his hand and his eye is already starting to spark orange lights, gleaming cat like creating a strong contrast with the shadows on his face.

Papyrus looks like he belongs here. Maybe that’s why no one is stopping him or glancing at him at all. The acts of violence are more than common occurrence in this dark mirror image of his universe.

He is about ten steps away from the house when he feels it: A strangling tension, electric feeling that stings his bones all over. Papyrus quickly catches on and takes steps back, chuckling to himself dark, cold echo of his own laughter barely audible. How stupid of him. Of course Red’s brother would do some kind of barrier to protect his house. Most likely he isn’t even home. _Didn’t Red mention something about patrolling?_

Oh, Papyrus can picture it all too well: Overly tall, angry looking skeleton barking around like a hound guarding his territory. He should have put more thought into this. Usually he plays his life like it was a game of chess: Thinking ahead, never rushing into things. He _had_ to because of that devil of a furball. But Temmie has never riled him up like this. But oh, it wasn’t because of lack of trying. He had tried pretty much everything. Crawled his way to Blue’s life just to ruin it, trying to turn everyone against Papyrus, trying to poison the brothers with a stolen determination from Undyne’s lab…

Wait… He _did_ make Papyrus to rile up once. When he discovered Red. One day, the small ball of nerves had become almost hysteric to the point of threatening Blue with a knife. He had had a gaze of a wild animal, red tears falling down, staining his white cheekbones. (Tears had looked so much like blood. So pure, raw hue of red they had been.) He had shaken so badly, the knife barely stayed in his hands. He had muttered _“Stayawaystayawaystayawaystayaway”_ Over and over like it was a spell to protect him.

At any other given time, Papyrus would have been absolutely _furious_ that someone dared to _even think_ to do this to his brother, but the storm of fear in those red, wet eyes had made the tall skeleton quickly grasp the situation. Calmly, he had stepped between his brother and Red. He had grabbed the smaller one’s wrist and said sternly his name. Red’s eye sockets had flew open, the knife finally falling on the floor with a loud noise. _“B-Boss…?_ ” and then he had started to hyperventilate and withdraw to a corner spilling apologies with loud crying and pleading for mercy. He had been so distant and out of this world the brothers had been close to call to Undyne.

When Red had finally come to it, he had explained everything with a quiet tone. How he had met Temmie. How the creature had told him it was “Kill or be killed.” How it didn’t matter which universe he would be, he would always be in danger…

Also… It had been the first time they learned about their guest’s brother.

Papyrus had taken care of Temmie first of course, since the little shit had been easier to find and get his hands on. He had torn the _thing's_ legs of first. Then, he made a row of bones nailing _it_ to the ground. The skeleton had watched its’ beaten up form calmly, without saying a word and a cigarette on his mouth. Smoke had made nearly artistic patterns in the cold air, swirling lazily. Finally he had moved, kneeling in front of his pray. Temmie had hissed at him, face twisted with rage.

It had been almost _cute_. Those tricks didn’t work at Papyrus anymore.Not a single drop of fear was in Papyrus towards the small thing.

The skeleton had blown smoke right on the furball’s face. _“I know you only come back once I kill you. But that doesn’t mean I can’t make your life a living HELL if you ever get near Red again… **This** was only a sample.”_ He had summoned his blasters and finished _it_ off.

That day, something had started to bloom inside Papyrus… He is protective of Blue, of course he is. But it’s something light, something that feels like it’s _right_. With Red it’s… different. He feels like crushing every single possible threat in the small skeleton’s life. (And more)

There’s also… Something else, Papyrus has locked deep, deep within his brain trying to smother black, slimy feelings which tries to slither free, take control.

He could barely hold them anymore. Together they dance, that blackness and his mad rage, forming the **_D E T E R M I N A T I O N_** in the Skeleton’s soul. He is going to do this, he is going to make his counterpart suffer. And he is going to enjoy every single moment of it.

There is nothing in this house for Papyrus. He already knows the place where he could think his next move, maybe ask the target’s location. Red had talked about million times. That’s the only time, when there’s a small piece of hope in those eyes, a hint of warmth hidden inside his voice when he mentions _that name_. There’s never hope when he looks at –

Part of those slimy thoughts passes the wall he has built with care and locked tight, escapes, whispering things to him, planting ideas in his soul, but the skeleton only walks faster, pushing the thoughts aside. This is not about him… _not this time._

 _Grillby’s_ , maybe the letters had once shone with electric bright lights, but now they were lifeless, staring Papyrus with emptiness. The skeleton can already guess the differences between _Muffet’s_ and this place.

He grits his teeth together and opens the door. The smell of strong alcohol, smoke and grease hits him hard and it’s nothing like the refined, sugary scent of the spider lady’s pastries. The whole place looks and sounds different too. The friendly chatter and light-hearted laugh is replaced with harsh, sharp sounds of angry muttering which is been cut time to time with nasty bark of laughter, or angry shout.

There’s hardly any light in the place and it makes monsters look more shadowy, making the monsters look like ghosts. Surprisingly, tables, chairs, floors and ceiling – nearly everything really - is neat and clean. It only highlights the filth on monsters.

Papyrus doesn’t pay any attention on the costumers as he starts to walk slowly to the counter feeling bunch of hostile eyes on him. In the corner of his eye, he catches large, white dog, with an ugly scar running across his eye. The mutt bares his teeth, threatening growling slipping past his mouth, drool dripping on the table. Next to him, two dogs makes out messily, not caring about anyone else.

And Red likes it here. Red enjoys himself in here… Papyrus had tried to persuade the small skeleton to come with him to the _Muffet’s_ but as soon as the name had been said, the other one had paled and absolutely _refused._

_It’s not about the place,_ small, nasty, **mocking** voice reminds him painfully in the back of his brain. _Rather than about the person…_ Ah yes, the fiery bartender. Papyrus locks his eyes on the purple man.

He’s leaning on the counter seemingly bored but there’s tension, smothered anger and restlessness which controls his whole presence. A cigarette is resting lazily between his fingers. A thick black coat has fur, lining the neckline and under it, the flame wears red shirt and black necktie. His mouth forms a sour line and he glares Papyrus critically behind his glasses.

He is handsome. Sexy even. Papyrus can admit that much. It made the slimy thoughts wake up again, lift their heads, before the male forces them down.

Still, this man did nothing when Red needed him. And still, according the way Red talked, he had been more comfortable with this man than with -

The tall skeleton doesn’t bother with greetings when he makes it to the counter. It would be a waste of politeness. “Whiskey”, he orders. Papyrus doubts they even serve honey here and besides, he doesn’t even feel like drinking anything sweet.

Without a word the flame puts a bottle in front of him. It hits the wood angrily, with a loud _thud_ that echoes faintly. The skeleton knows he shouldn’t really drink that much, if he wants accomplish his goals and stay alert, but he really need a small dose of alcohol because of haunting thoughts and memories going a fucked up merry-go-round in his head.

And they all are about Red.

He takes a long gulp of whiskey, feeling the alcohol’s sweet burn all the way from his mouth to his soul. It makes him relax and calm a bit despite the enraging memory lingering like a devilish record over and over, consuming him.

The thing that made him finally snap. It had happened rather late at night. He had stared dully at a TV screen, watching Napstatton’s music show. The bot had made “cool poses” and rambled something about “radical music.” All in all, typical Napstatton stuff, which honestly hadn’t been that interesting to Papyrus.

He had yawned widely, switching the whole thing off and stood up. As he had been going up the stairs he had suddenly heard a pained, absolutely terrified scream.

It had come from Blues room, where both of the Sanses slept (Red on the mattress, he had refused to sleep in Blue's racecar bed which was too childish for him)

Without thinking twice, Papyrus had dashed to his brother’s room. Behind the wooden door, he had heard distressed sobbing and loud, heavy breathing. There had been also Blue’s startled voice: _“Red? Red?! What’s wrong?! Please tell me! Red, Come on!”_

Papyrus had slammed the door open and –

He had seen Red. He laid there, eye sockets wide and mouth gasping helplessly the air, he didn’t need. He had trembled all over, keeping his legs closet tightly together, not really seeming to understand where he was… Next to him, Blue had sat, more worried Papyrus had ever seen him. He had tried to shake his counterpart desperately, pleading him to come back to them.

For a moment, there had been some kind of recognition as he finally had turned to look at Blue. _“I-I-It won’t go away… I-I-I can’t make it go away…”_ He had muttered hastily, with panicky tone.

Again, Papyrus had been surprised by his brother’s maturity and mental strength. The blue skeleton had grabbed gently his counterpart hands and looked gently into his eyes. _“What, Red? What won’t go away?”_

For a blissful moment it had looked like Red was going to open up. Then he had noticed Papyrus at the door and the last piece of clearness had vanished from his eyes. His trembling intensified and his face had twisted into a horrified expression. _“B-Boss! I’m sorry I wake you! I-I Didn’t mean it… H-Honestly… Y-Y-You can punish me... J-J-Just p-please don’t hurt me…"_

Before Papyrus had had any time to explain, that he wasn’t Fell, that Red was safe and wasn’t where he thought he was, Red had yanked his own pants down quickly and spread his legs. Papyrus had only been able to stare, eyes wide and not believing the whole situation. There had been… an organ between Red’s legs, a tight looking hole, glowing red. And the first though of Papyrus’s head hadn’t been to turn his head away or not looking. He had been powerless to stop his eyes.

He had wanted –

He had almost –

 _“PAPY!”_ Blue’s voice had been firm, it had smacked the taller skeleton back to the reality. He had stared his older brother seriously. _“Papy, I need you to get out of here.”_

The other one had been doubtful, of course. To leave his innocent, naïve brother in this kind of situation? Of course he knew… _stuff._ But he had been worried of the two. But then he had taken another look of Red. How he had stared him with horrified, hopeless gaze, tears falling and legs spread… Waiting for to be used – thinking Papyrus was boss.

He had turned around and leaving the room fast. Papyrus had gone to kitchen and started brew coffee with quick, clumsy movements hands shaking badly, trying to desperately wipe the picture of Red out of his head… He had closed his eyes trying to think of anything else than that red organ and that fearful gaze –

At that moment, black slimy thoughts had started to consume him, whispering to him… Why? Why had he even considering doing something so… soulless and disgusting, especially, when Red was in that state of mind?

…And the smaller skeleton had thought he was his brother… Papyrus had felt a wave of anger. It hadn’t been hard to guess, what had happened and it made the skeleton want to break something. _They were brothers._ That was not what brothers did!

And his own thoughts… They must had had something to do with shock. Yes, that’s right. He hadn’t expected that had he? And it had been while when he had done anything intimate with someone, so of course his reaction was like this right? **Right**?

He hadn’t touched his coffee. At all. He had simply lit a cigarette – stars knew he needed that – and waited. He had been worried, so worried. His brother was sensitive and Papyrus was starting to regret leaving his little brother with Red. But… The single sight of Papyrus had triggered Red so there was nothing he could do.

Except wait.

Stars, he just had wanted to go back in there, to make sure everything was alright – what if Red hurt Blue in his panicky state? What if Blue couldn’t manage to calm him down?

Minutes crawled forward and nightly shadows in the kitchen seemed inhumanly long. Papyrus’s soul had got more and more restless as the time got by.

Finally there had been small footsteps and Papyrus had lift his gaze only to see Blue looking so vulnerable and small, it had made the older skeleton flinch. He had stood up, when he had noticed tear stained cheekbones and disgusted face.

 _“Papy…”_ His little brother had whispered with a shaky tone which was barely audible. _“Remember… when you told me about the m-m-mating and how it’s only supposed to be done when both monsters really want to and are ready and if other monster says “no” it should be stopped immediately…?”_

Papyrus had tried to stay calm, despite feeling his soul sinking in his chest. He had known what was coming, _had known all along_. But he had still hoped it was something else, anything else… _“Yeah…?”_

Blue had started to shake. His little shoulders trembling as tears had started to fall. _“R-Red… H-His brother…”_ The small skeleton hadn’t managed to utter another word as he burst into tears and soulbreaking sobs.

Faster than lightning, Papyrus had been on his brother’s side, hugging him tightly and shushing him. He hadn’t needed more explaining. He had already guessed the rest.

 _“H-He told me, h-his magic gathers there sometimes… A-and he can’t control it anymore”,_ Blue continued voice broken. _“They’re **brothers** Papy… Why would…?”_

 _“I don’t know, Sans”,_ Papyrus had answered exhausted. He really hadn’t known, but that hadn’t stopped the anger and the rage gathering, and growing. It had only continued to grow the following days as Papyrus watched Red. Had noticed how he never quite looked him in the eyes. Had noticed, how _adorably_ surprised he looked when someone did something nice to him –

And _his own brother_ had used him, hurt him, like a broken toy. And it was _Papyrus's own counterpart._

No wonder Red had never opened up himself to Papyrus. He looked too much like his rapist. Papyrus had wanted to break something because of the frustration. Finally, he had met someone understanding all the resets and the hell of them. And it had been ruined by someone who was technically him.

How fucking ironic could universe get? It had looked like pretty fucking ironic because when Papyrus had tried to talk about Fell, Red had either tried to change the subject or they had started a fight which had ended either of them stomping out of the room slamming the door shut.

But the really sick thing had been that Papyrus was _glad_ Red didn’t go out of the house after _that_ night. Before, he had started to open himself up a bit for town folk. Not much, mind you. He had still been terrified, but there had been progress. Small smiles here and there. Choked “thank you” time to time, small things like that.

And when these kinds of things had happened, there had been this… Not quite right feeling inside Papyrus. Like someone had stepped on his soul and squeezed it afterwards.

It had gotten worse when he learned Fell’s unethical desires towards Red. There had been this… twisted, unjustified rage spreading in him. _Fell had taken the chance from Papyrus._ He couldn’t kiss Red with his mouth. Couldn’t hold his hands, couldn’t touch him –

It had felt like something of _his_ had been taken away from him before he even had the chance to obtain it.

Papyrus had hated Fell before, but this had been the last straw. He had gone to Undyne, demanded her to make something to get in the other universe and back. (Of course, he had made the fish monster vow to not speak of anything about this to Red or Blue.)

And here he is now, sitting by the wooden counter in the dark bar. The small device, Undyne gave him is safety of his pocket. The whiskey in front of him doesn’t look that appealing to him anymore. He just wants to find that asshole and break every single of bone of his.

“Hey”, He finally opens his mouth flatly staring at the bartender. The flame waits silently bored expression on his face. Grillby doesn’t really seem to expect anything interesting from his new costumer. Whatever, Papyrus is not here to entertain.

“Can you tell me where I can find the captain of the Royal Guard at this time of day?” He asks leaning towards.

Grillby looks at him blankly. “Why not wait until he’s back?”

Because he’s so sick of waiting. Waiting for the human to mend their ways. Waiting for his brother not to die. To world not to reset. To Red get better.

“Tell me”, He growls with a sharp tone tired of this world’s games. However, the flame is not. He grins, annoying and smug, getting his own face near to Papyrus.

“Why are you so keen to know?” He asks studying the skeleton. It’s like he knows there’s more to Papyrus than he lets out.

“He hurt someone I care about”, Papyrus answers flatly. “Now I want to hurt him back.”

Grillby laughs loud crackling noise annoying Papyrus’s earholes. It tells the skeleton exactly what the flame thinks of that. “He had hurt a lot of people”, the man finally says bitter grin on his face tone dark. “That how it _works_ down here. You have no chance against him.”

Papyrus’s mouth twitches upwards. "Heh, I wouldn’t be too sure about that”, he mutters dark amusement decorating his voice. “Tell you what: You tell me, where I can find him and I’ll pay you extra.”

Silence. Grillby narrows his eyes suspiciously lifting his glasses. He doesn’t seem to believe Papyrus so skeleton just slams gold on the counter almost in a challenging way. The man looks at them long until he finally counts them, carefully.

“…He patrols at Snowdin forest”, the fiery man finally answers. Papyrus nods and stands up, determination inside only growing. But he doesn’t leave, something disturbs him, nails him in place. He studies Grillby the same nagging question hammering insides of his skulls over and over.

The other one stares him back, and his face stays sour and impatient apparently wanting his newest quest to leave already. “What?!” He finally spats poisonously, flames rising little bit.

“Just wondering”, Papyrus starts with an icy tone. “If you cared about Sans, why didn’t you ever protected him?” The whole bar goes silent and the skeleton can practically feel the air thicken. A Red bird monster looks at him uneasy, paled. Somewhere, someone coughs awkwardly.

Then, whispers fill the place and they sound uneasy and downright scared.

“ – He mentioned Sans – “

“ – The guy won’t last long – “

“ – What a moron – “

The temperature rises drastically and purple flames blazes high. Grillby’s face is pure, raw rage and his mouth forms an ugly grimace. His flames hiss and crackle as the flame man makes a fire ball on his hand. “ _..And what do **you** fucking know?!_ ” Grillby’s words are unclear, almost drowning under the sounds of angry flames he’s producing. _“I’d suggest you get the hell out of here, before I dust you.”_

 _Heh, I hit him right on the nerve, huh?_ Papyrus feels smug knowing that _he_ is the one keeping Red safe, _he_ is the one caring for the small skeleton… Not the flame monster. He lost his chance. And Papyrus feels glad about it. (Even though it’s wrong.)

“Aaawww, Don’t worry”, he coos in a ridiculing manner. “He’s safe. I’m taking care of him.” He can feel the heat increasing before he teleports away. He had his fun, but he’s not here to scold some pitiful flame monster at the bar.

He has something better to do.

The Snowdin forest is not very big, thanks Toriel for that. It’s one of the Papyrus’s favorite places to be since it’s mostly calm and snow makes the trees shine with silver – not to mention the sweet, gentle man behind the door, who’s always willing to practice knock knock jokes with him.

He knows the forest like the back of his hand. So it doesn’t take very long for Papyrus to find Fell. When he sees his counterpart, Papyrus hides, melting in the shadows of the threes – this forest is far more thicker and darker which makes things easier for him.

Everything looks sharp in Fell. And with a first glance, anyone could tell, this is a dangerous monster. His battle body is not a silly plaything like Blue’s, it looks hard, but light at the same time. Red gloves decorates Fell’s hands and his boots makes little no sound as he walks, scanning the area with his scarred eye sockets, frown on his face.

His presence is screaming – _demanding_ – authority, but Papyrus feels none of those feelings. The disgust increases inside of him, eating him. Red is so much _smaller_ and _frailer_ looking than his brother. How is he even alive? How did he last?

He probably wouldn’t have, if he had stayed. The idea makes the magic spiral inside of Papyrus and gets ready to -

Red bones are flying towards him fast. Papyrus manages to dodge just and just. They get stuck on the snow useless. He looks back at Fell, seeing him staring right where he is cold, calculating look in his eyes. He doesn’t say anything which is almost laughable since according to Red, this guy can be quite loud too, shouting insults, always demanding and commanding.

Was he loud too, as he raped Red? Insulting him, maybe putting a shame on his victim? Or was he quiet like right now, studying his brother with lust before attacking Red, threatening him, forcing him to -

The wall in his head breaks and black, slimy thoughts take over. Papyrus lets them. There’s no need to hold them back _now_. His eye starts to glow with pure, orange magic as he summons the bones and starting his attack, his aiming sharp and deathly. But Fell is not the captain of the Royal guard for nothing as he either blocks the attack, or gets out of the way. His whole body seems to be full of unbreakable focus.

The fight is intense and long, both of them refuse to give up. . Snow is whirling around them and trees are falling. Bones are flying, occasion hitting on their targets, draining skeletons HP. Papyrus soon realizes they both seem equal in strength, however…

He can see the sweat already dripping on the other one’s forehead and he feels a mild satisfaction.

“You fight well, stranger”, Fell finally speaks – or more likely shouts. “But that doesn’t matter in the end nor why you decided to attack me: You can’t take my position or win.”

Papyrus wants to laugh. _He fucking things I’m here for his shitty job?!_ It couldn’t be further from the truth. “Hey… I gotta question for ya… Do you think, even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person, if they just tried? “ He lifts his hands and row of blue bones cages Fell. “Cause I don’t. You have **broken** Sans, **hurt** him. And now he’s never going to be the same. _**Bad mistake, buddy.**_ Guys like you don’t deserve a second chance. Guy’s like you… _**S H O U L D B E B U R N I N G I N H E L L”**_

Fell doesn’t really seem to that fazed. He snaps his finger and his own conjured bones cut Papyrus's in half. Papyrus mutter curses under his breath since usually not even his brother had been able to cut his bones in half like that.

Fell sees his counterpart displeased expression and smirks satisfied. “This place _is_ hell… As for Sans… That lazy ass should be grateful I even left him alive”

Those words hit Papyrus hard and he curls his hands into tight fists. _Grateful? To be alive?_ There were times, when Papyrus has dreamed of being death, has considered simply dust himself. But he never could, not with his little brother around. And he came from relatively mild timeline…

How bad the urge has been with Red? _Were_ all those markings even from his brother…?

There are red bones all around Papyrus all of the sudden and also above. It would be tricky situation, if Papyrus didn’t have his own tricks on his sleeves. It’s his turn to smirk as he teleport quickly behind the angry looking skeleton and summons a blaster. “Goodbye, **_Y O U D I R T Y B R O T H E R A B U S E R”_** ,

He mutters as he launches the weapon. There’s strong, bright white blast and the loud sound resonates through the forest. When it’s over, there’s nothing, not a single trail of his dark figure, neither of his dust.

So where –

A sudden pain hits his left shoulder plate and Papyrus feels his HP going down. He can feel cold breath on his neck and Papyrus curses himself of being so blind and careless. Fell is much quicker than he had originally thought. _Of course._ This world is harsh and unforgiving. It only makes sense Fell is strong and has good reflexes. The skeleton teleports further away and faces his opponent. His shoulder is pulsing with pain and his orange hoodie is torn, but his HP hasn’t dropped too low.

There’s reluctant admiration in Fell’s eyes as he stares at the Papyrus. “So you know Sans...” There’s deceiving calmness in his voice, but words are heavy and said a bit too rushed. “You’re going tell me everything, unless, you want to be turned into dus – “

Papyrus doesn’t listen. The idiot is the captain and so he should know better than to babble empty words. Especially when they will not change his fate. _He ensured his death the second he touched Red…_

Gaster Blasters surrounds Fell before he can finish his sentence. As Papyrus launches them he conjures bones above letting them drop on Fell. The other one has nowhere to go and yet he keeps himself calm, summoning a thick bone cage to protect him. But even that can’t stop the blast entirely. His jawline tenses and Fell lets out a loud curse as the bones crumble. Only part of beams gets through, it’s not enough to kill, but Papyrus can practically feel his opponent’s HP going down and cruel smile finds it way on his face.

Fell is panting, trembling on his knees on the snow. He tries to get up but in vain. Papyrus throws away the cigarette end and digs a new one from his pocket not caring about the pain – he had suffered far worse, his shoulder can wait. Actually, this all is kind of exiting. The heat of battle, the pain, the enemy to fight…

…It’s something **_new_**.

Reset after reset he has dealt with the same monsters, the same happenings and same nightmares. He loves his friends, of course he does. But… sometimes… he just feels bitter and angry. He is jealous how they live in the blissful ignorance repeating the same pattern and lines over and over again.

But this is something new. Almost welcomed change.

Or not… _Red_ is the welcomed change. Beating up his abuser (and taking his frustration out on him) is pleasant extra.

He lights the new cigarette and puts it in his mouth. “You know”, Papyrus finally starts seemingly calm, his tone almost lazy. His cold eyes studies Fell’s shaken presence with sadistic joy. “It’s kinda **_sick_** to touch your brother in that way, y’know? Or hurt him in any way, actually.” As he speaks, he walks to Fell like a cat, who has seen a mouse, not removing his gaze.

His counterpart doesn’t answer for a long moment. Papyrus would raise his eyebrows if he had one. This guy is… Surprisingly quiet. There’s sudden movement when Fell suddenly lifts his head, expression something between dark amusement and irritation. He doesn’t seem as hurt as before and it’s too late for Papyrus to realize how he has fell for too old and easy trick.

Papyrus’s soul feels heavy and he flies backwards with a dizzying speed until his back and skull hits a tree – hard. He lets out a small cry when his shoulder feels like it’s exploding from the hit. His soul is still heavy and he can’t get up.

Fell stands up, wiping his battle body clean, eyes gleaming with murderous intent as he glares Papyrus. “Never let your guard down”, He states with a harsh tone before walking to Papyrus, who doesn’t answer.

“Now then…” The dark skeleton mutters as he conjures a sharp bone pointing straight at Papyrus’s soul with it. “Where is my brother?” He snarls.

Papyrus scoffs. “Somewhere safe from monsters like you. Tell me… Why would you even want him, if all you ever told him, he was useless?”

“He’s **_my_** property and I don’t like to miss my things – or when someone steals them”, Anger on his face gets mixed with something more sly and menacing. “And there was one thing he was more than capable of…” He purrs which makes Papyrus’s magic flare up more than ever before the battle.

“You… You are his brother…” Papyrus’s voice is full of loath and disgust. It trembles and all the negative emotions he has been dealing with echoes in it.

Fell laughs barking and loud showing exactly how little he cares. “It doesn’t mean anything”, the man states coldly. He lifts his leg and presses his boot against his counterparts wounded shoulder. Papyrus grits his teeth not letting a sound pass from his mouth. “You’re pathetic”, Fell stomping his foot against the wound. Papyrus hisses when pain increases and disappointment drops in his soul. _He’s stronger than this._ “You come to me, The Great Papyrus, revenging on something I did to someone who is mine. You think you can protect him? You think you’re his knight in the shining armor?” He scoffs looking down at his captive. “Well, no matter. Now then… Where is my brother and who are you?”

Papyrus is silent for a long time. “It’s none of your business. As for your second question… Heh”, He grins the grin of a Cheshire cat which only annoys Fell further. He grabs the front of Papyrus’s hoodie hard.

“Quit playing games with me…” He hisses as he grabs the hood and pulls it out of the way to see Papyrus’s face. And oh – his expression is priceless. Fell flinches, expression utterly surprised and confused and Papyrus can feel his magic waver and disappearing for a little while from his soul as Fell loses his concentration. It’s only for a moment but it’s more than enough for Papyrus who pins his counterpart’s soul with magic. Loud courses falls from Fell’s mouth as Papyrus pays back from earlier sending him flying on the ground.

Papyrus keeps his concentration as he stands up shakily wincing a bit when his shoulder complains. There’s an ugly tear on his hoodie. “That”, He says like he’s talking about weather and nothing more strange, (Like he isn’t about to murder someone). “Was my favorite hoodie.”

Bones comes from the ground, nailing Fell’s arms to place. To Papyrus’s disappointment, the other skeleton doesn’t even yelp and instead starts to wiggle reminding him of a big black ( _disgusting_ ) caterpillar.

The look on his face is full of disbelieve and wrath. What a shame, fear isn’t lurking in those eyes…

…But that little mistake is easy to fix.

“But we have a lot more important things to discuss right now…” Papyrus mutters walking slowly to Fell, his tone dripping with ice. “But then again… No matter what I’ll say, you don’t care, do you? You _clearly_ don’t care about Sans…” The idea is almost heartbreaking. Red obviously still cares, has a Stockholm syndrome towards this… _thing_.

(Papyrus refuses to call him Red’s brother. This guy doesn’t even deserve to be called a monster anymore.)

For a moment, Papyrus is not in the snow frosted woods with Fell. His listening Red’s loud sobbing behind the door, unsure should he go in or not. He’s trying pat Red’s shoulder only to have his hand slapped away.

“…Not like me.” He doesn’t even register his own words before Fell laughs, bitter and menacing.

“Oh I see”, He shouts grinning like a madman. “You are just angry someone else touched him before you.” Papyrus jolts at those words opening his mouth to object to prove Fell wrong –

-But the horrible, undeniable truth is, **_Fell is right_**.

Those black thoughts are getting stronger and stronger every day and even though he wants to protect Red, wants him to stay safe… He also wants Red so badly to look only **_at him._**

When there’s no response, Fell’s grin melts into sly, smug, all too knowing smile. “You come here, talking like you are something higher, acting like you’re ** _better, different._** You are just like me – “

“…Shut it, will you?” Papyrus says in almost hushed tone as he conjures another bone – blue this time - , it sticks through Fells mouth and he quails, eyes flying wide.

“…You’re right, I want Red, Stars, I want him”, Papyrus says calmly, staring at the scenery. It’s snowing now, small flakes floating gracefully on the ground. “ ** _But_** I’m nothing like you.”Calming tone suddenly darkens and there’s a loud crack noise. Both of Fell’s eyes sockets have been pierced with bones. And this time, a smothered noise comes through the captain’s mouth.

Papyrus blows the cigarette smoke. It curls elegantly, dancing with the snowflakes. “It comes to mind every day, how easily I could just take him – especially when he’s so broken. And I once almost did… But… He would never trust me, he would never smile to me – Have you ever seen his smile? Not the fake one, the real one?”He chuckles gently. Red’s smile is still uncertain. It’s small, and shy. When someone points it out, Red becomes really flustered, babbling angrily.

“ ** _And I fucking care so much…_** I don’t want his body… I want **_him_**.” Papyrus’s tone becomes more passionate and feverish. “But it never comes true… You know why?” He snarls, finally glaring at Fell coldly. His chest is rising and falling quickly and he’s trembling because of the bones that cause him pain.

 _Crack._ Small bones sticks through tibia and fibula “Because – “

 _Crack **.**_ Femur. “I – “

 _Crack._ Clavicle “Look just like – “

 _Crack._ Lower ribs. “ - His abuser. I can never _kiss_ him with this face or _hold_ him without reminding him of you.” Fell’s trembling has stopped. He’s tough monster, and his body is still functioning. But there is marrow leaking through some wounds, dripping on the snow. His battle body is torn revealing part of his ribs.

“First I thought, I’m the one living in hell”, Papyrus whispers more to himself than to Fell. “Seeing my brother getting killed more times than I could count, Seeing everyone die… Keeping repeating the same days and moments over again…” He makes a noise which is half chuckle half snort. _“But that’s not nearly what this world’s Sans had to suffer._ Not only being locked in here but repeating your abuse **_all over again_** , when the world resets – “

He cuts himself off and stays silent for a moment before continuing. “I finally have someone who understands… who knows what’s like. But he doesn’t trust me – Of course not.” Papyrus glances flatly at Fell and he can’t tell if the other one has lost his consciousness. He certainly hopes not. He wishes he would have saved the eye sockets for later. It’s hard to read the other one’s expression now.

“You have no idea, what I’m talking about, you lucky devil”, He spats, pressing his cigarette against the Fell’s femur. There’s small movement as the bone turn black from burn. “You keep going on with your life, not noticing _anything_.” Papyrus’s gaze wanders between his counterparts legs. “Oh, look. We missed a spot, **_The most important one._** ” Bones stab through the pelvic bones and Fell lets out a muffled, cry of pain.

Papyrus sneers. “You think this is pain? This isn’t even a fragment what Sans had to go through. And… we got you to your last HP.” Papyrus’s smile is small and full of sadistic joy as he looks Fell straight in the eyes. “Having one HP in this world is fucking horrifying isn’t it? But don’t worry, I won’t kill you”, he states almost reassuringly. “I can’t let my LV go up and let both Sanses notice something’s up. Instead, I’m going to leave you here. I’m sure someone will find you eventually – And for what your Sans has told me, no one really likes you here, so maybe they finally end your pain.”

He stands up and turns his back to Fell, taking the device Undyne has given him. It’s small, looking more like a remote. Papyrus presses the green button and a glowing circle materializes in the air and Papyrus goes through it.

He’s at his own Snowdin forest. His eyes has already managed to get used to a dusty, gray snow so the sudden whiteness makes his head hurt. He winches and closes the portal behind him.

He isn’t expert in healing magic, but he manages to fix his shoulder. It’s already getting dark. That’s good… If he waits a bit longer he can sneak in to his house without facing much problems.

So he waits, enjoying the silence and calmness. He isn’t worried of getting questioned by two nosy skeletons the next day since he lied of going to work some things in the Queen’s castle.

Blue had been full of blind admiration and Red – while skeptical – accepted the explanation.

When he finally start’s to make his way back, he hardly registers his surroundings. The whole journey there feels like a dream. Every sickening emotion that have been pressing and bullying him is gone – he’s just… _empty._

He shuts the door behind him and goes straight to his room, laying, tossing and turning on his bed, trying to forget Fell’s words. He doesn’t get any sleep that night.

In the next morning, he walks down to kitchen his black tank top on yawning widely. The battle is only now taking its’ toll and Papyrus honestly just want to go back to sleep. But he can already hear his brother’s lively voice as he cooks breakfast and after yesterday, he _needs_ to see something ordinary. He _needs_ to see both of the little skeletons alive and well.

Red is sitting awkwardly at the table, looking flatly as Blue starts to make his tacos, explaining something about the new anime Undyne has shown him.

“Morning”, Papyrus mutters sitting next to Red. “Morning Papy!” Blue says with a big smile and Papyrus feels like the other universe is just some weird hallucination and for a minute he almost manages to lie to himself that it’s not a real place. That something so gruesome just can’t exist and Red has always lived with them.

But his tense body and nervous eyes are the living reminder that it’s a mere fantasy. Red keeps eyeing the brothers nervously like he wants to say something.

“Is there something wrong?” Papyrus asks, preparing himself for – well, anything really. Panic attacks, anxiety attack, sudden aggression or loud sobbing with a muffled words: _“Why are you being so nice to me?”_

“I have been thinking…” Red mutters, not really looking at the two. “If I could… go to Undyne and… ask her something to send me back…?”

Something cold and heavy lands on Papyrus’s soul. He can barely comprehend what he just heard, staring Red like he’s crazy. Blue gasps turning around, opening his mouth to say something –

“I know what you’re thinking”, Red says quickly, still avoiding the eye contact. “I wouldn’t go there permanently. There’s just… this one guy who’s… Well I kinda own him and I just want… to make sure the idiot isn’t in trouble…”

He tries to sound like it’s no big deal, like it would be some kind of… duty.

But Papyrus hears the softness in his hope and sees that _goddamn hope_ in his eyes. And he knows. This is about that bartender. What did that man ever do to help Red?! Papyrus has given Red **everything.** Food, place to sleep, he and blue were the one’s reassuring him. And yet… It feels like it’s never enough.

“I… actually talked to Undyne”, Papyrus starts surprised at himself, how easily and quickly the lie starts to escapes his mouth. “She said, she can’t really find any way to return your universe, sorry, Red.”

“But Papy! This person is clearly important to Red! There must be a way!” Blue shouts. Jealousy starts to bubble inside Papyrus and he tries hard not to let his face betray how he really feels. _Important…_

“Hey! It’s nothing like that!” Red retorts but mild color on his cheeks is laughing at Papyrus, jeering at him. Screaming: **_Yes, it’s exactly like that._**

“But… Yeah… I mean. It’s kinda hard to believe that the lines and walls between the universes would just suddenly close up like that…”

Damn it. Papyrus has almost forgotten that Red knows a ton about science. “Well, you know how unpredictable alternative universes can get.” Is his tone more tensed? Are his words more rushed?

“But it just doesn’t make any sense! Why would they just – “

 _“You’re **NOT** going there alright?!” _ Papyrus yells.

Silence. Blue and Red both stares at him shock in their eyes. However Blue looks more like he’s surprised – maybe a bit disappointed – but Red… There’s that too familiar terror, which he tries to fight against again. Papyrus feels sick. He had tried to control Red…Just like –

-Fell…

_You’re just like me!_

He has to get out of there. Papyrus stands up, mumbling something about a shower. In the bathroom, he hastily gets rid of his clothes and lets the ice cold water run through his bones.

Alright. Everything is Alright. Of course he would react a bit strongly, he is tired and he has a rough battle behind him. Of course even thinking about Red going back _there_ would cause him to lash out a bit. He would keep his desires under control, he would protect Red…Even from himself.

He **_wouldn’t_** hurt Red. He **_wouldn’t_** turn into his counterpart.

…Right?

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm really not happy how their fight turned out... I'm really bad at action scenes....


End file.
